


Just Focus on the Cookies

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, But Google doesn't really understand that, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Drabble, Friendship, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Google and ______ make cookies.
Relationships: Google IRL/Male Reader
Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567090
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Just Focus on the Cookies

"Ok, so first we need four cups of flour." ______ handed Google the measuring cup. "That will be your job. I'm gonna grab the eggs." 

Google watched his human companion scrounge around the fridge for the eggs for a moment before starting his task.

The Android was content. 

After the first week that Google had showed up, ______ had gotten used to him pretty quickly. He left the Android alone and Google left him alone too, aside from occasionally checking up on ______ and asking if he needed assistance.

As the weeks turned into months, they didn't avoid each other as much. ______ grew to enjoy Google's company, and Google found he fancied his human more than he'd be willing to admit or even understands.

Once ______ had really warmed up to him, he treated Google much differently. More like a roommate, or maybe even a friend, than someone, no - something he should be scared of. Something he had to get rid of. ______ didn't lock his door at night, or tie Google to a chair. 

They talked. They flirted. They joked; Google didn't always get it, but he tried. ______ let the Android ask every awkward question and indulged in most of his bizarre curiosities. 

He trusted Google. He trusted him enough to give him admin privileges.

**_He trusted him enough t-_ **

"Hey, Robo-cutie, you good? You can dump that flour in the bowl, I promise it won't bite." ______ teased. Google dumped the flour, then turned to face ______.

"Bowls are not capable of biting, and even if they could, I do not feel pain."

"Wasn't being literal."

The Android hummed and continued following directions. He liked following ______'s directions. Or maybe he just liked ______. He couldn't tell. He was still getting used to liking things. And disliking things. And just having his own feelings and opinions, in general. It was a recent development since becoming autonomous that Google wasn't sure how to handle.

Google knew he liked how far they'd come since he'd been left at ______'s door step.

He also knew he definitely liked when ______ let him help with... well, anything really. Sure, it's probably something in his coding to keep him docile, but he'd rather not think about that right now. He'd rather think about things he likes.

For example, he was started to like Christmas a lot. There was so much to do and so much to help with. He liked that his human trusted him to take decisions for him and with him, even if it's something frivolous, such as which cookie cutters to use. 

He liked how ______ debated with him about trivial things, taking something so silly so seriously. It was, uh...

Google didn't really know what to call it. But it made his chest feel like it'd collapse and catch on fire at the same time, in a good way, though. If that was possible. 

Maybe he'd ask ______ about it sometime.

But for now, he'll just focus on the cookies. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said something similar in the notes of the Wilford drabble, but this didn't come out how I intended it to. It was supposed to be way more Christmas-y but I like it as is and I don't really want to change it.
> 
> Also, I don't mean to make a part two to everything I write, but it just kinda happens soo... eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, etc.  
>  _Cheers!_


End file.
